


To The Rescue

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Narcissa has ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #452: Off.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

To The Rescue

~

Good news? Harry frowned at Narcissa. What was she suggesting? Surely she didn’t think he and Malfoy were actually…together.

“No, I’m afraid not, Mother.” Malfoy squared his shoulders. “We need your help with the case.” 

“The case.” Narcissa’s smile fell away. “I see. Well of course I’m happy to provide whatever assistance I can, dear. What do you need?”

As Malfoy outlined what had happened up to that point, Harry stared into his teacup. It had almost seemed as if Narcissa _wanted_ them to be involved. But that couldn’t be right, could it? His assessment had to be off.

~

“Goodness,” Narcissa said once Malfoy has completed filling her in on the case. “Corruption has infiltrated the Ministry it seems.”

“Hence why we’re at a loss about what to do now,” said Malfoy. “If we turn in the artefact again it’ll just disappear, and if we keep it safe we’ll never trace where the leak is.” 

“And we don’t know who in the Ministry can be trusted,” Harry chimed in. “This could be coming from anywhere. All bets are off as to who the ringleader could be.” 

Narcissa hummed. “Agreed.” She pursed her lips. “There’s just one thing to do.” 

~


End file.
